


Confrontation

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Arguments, Developing Relationship, F/M, bones freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finds out that Jim has more than friendly feelings towards Joanna, resulting in an eruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Jim was relaxing in his quarters finishing up paperwork after a blessedly non-eventful away mission on the planet Olnar. No major cultural misunderstandings, no violence, and no red shirts lost equaled a successful mission and a new member of the federation. He did struggle not to laugh at the alien's mode of transportation, which resembled a three foot tall chihuahua.

The Olnarian people were rather short legged and found the beasts easy to saddle and ride. (They were much calmer than actual chihuahuas.) Jim looked forward to telling Jo(his sort-of,but not official girlfriend) about this. She would get a kick out of it, being rather fond of dogs.

His musings were interrupted by his doorbell being violently rung. Before he had time to say more than "Come In", Leonard McCoy strode into his quarters, looking furious.

"What in the world is this, Jim?!", yelled Bones, angrily waving a photo in his friends face.

"Joanna and I dancing at her prom, of course." Jim was rather confused. Leonard had given him permission to escort her when Joanna had invited him to be her date last year, just before the Enterprise had departed. How had Bones only now seen that photo and why was he bellowing like an angry bull?

"That was a year ago and you said you were fine with me going with her."

"I did", Bones hissed,"I expected you to be like a big brother figure and not practically eye sex on the dance floor!! She's not going to be another notch on your bedpost. And you're almost old enough to be her father! I can't believe I trusted you." He turned away, seething.

But now Jim was angry as well as hurt. "That was completely unfair, Bones. I would never do that to Jo. Believe it or not, nothing happened that night. We danced, we talked, we ate, I took her home. Any feelings I may have for her I have no intention of acting on now, when we're in space, and she's in the academy. I admit, I allowed my......emotions to show briefly," (he pointed at the picture) "but she was absolutely dazzling that night. Gorgeous and sassy and fascinating. She can more than hold her own. Anyway, don't you trust me after all we've been through together?"

Bones sighed. He turned away from Jim and clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. "Considering your history, I'm not sure I can."

Jim winced. He thought he had moved past past that. This was ridiculous and rather unfair of Bones. 

"I haven't had any 'notches' for over a year, Bones", he spoke rather coolly, "and I would never treat Joanna like that. You should trust your daughter, too. She's not one to be seduced on one date. We made friends when I was staying with you in Georgia, and she asked me for advice in dealing with a stepdad. We kept in touch after that, she asked me to prom, and I took her. That's that."

Leonard heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, his face moving from anger to worry as he took a seat on Jim's couch.

"I shouldn't have said that, Jim. I know you wouldn't use Joanna. But what worries me is the way she's looking right back at you like you hung the moon. She's way too young to get involved like this. It'll just lead to hurt."

"I know." Jim slumped in his chair, staring straight ahead. "I told her if she was still interested when we get back to earth in three years, we'd talk to you about the possibility of a relationship."

"Sounds to me like you want more than just the possibility." Bones remarked, giving him that piercing look that always made Jim own up.There was a long silence while Jim struggled with the inevitable. But it was no use. Bones might as well have given him truth serum.

"Yes, I do", he said quietly, "but not before she's ready. And not if you tell me you don't want me near her." 

Bones gave a crooked smile, and stood up, looking much more relaxed. "I won't go that far Jim. You can't do much way out here in space. Have you even been communicating with her?"

Jim shrugged. "She calls me usually once a week. We chat about life. She tells me about nursing school, I tell her about missions, she chews me out when I do something stupid. Basic friendly stuff."

"Well, as long as you keep it that way, go ahead and talk to her. After all, she'll probably forget all about this little crush in four years. I'm sorry I got so worked up. Protective dad mode goin' on, I guess. You have a good night, Jim."

Bones clapped him on the shoulder and left, cheerily whistling a tune. Jim, however, sat in glum silence for a long time. He didn't perk up until Jo called.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we leave sad Jim. Next section will feature Joanna's POV.


End file.
